The Djinn and the Butler
by Blackdalia666
Summary: A boring day in Kensington Gardens and Nimrod is home and doesn't know what to do. Mr. Groanin just wants a peaceful day to sit and read his paper. Nimrod and Mr. Groanin friendship story.


This story is for willshakespeare-immortalbard, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>A Boring Day in Kensington Gardens<strong>

It was a peaceful morning in London, England. Birds fluttered across the cool, British sky above Kensington Gardens. Things were especially peaceful in the big white house with the black doors. Nimrod Godwin, the man that lived in that house was still asleep and having an extremely pleasant dream.

"Pandora," he muttered sleepily. He groggily turned onto his side and hugged his pillow closer to him.

As he slept light footsteps approached his bedroom door. It was his butler, Mr. Groanin, coming to wake up his master for breakfast and the day's events.

"Sir," he called loudly, "Time to wake up." Groanin listened quietly for a response but none came.

"Nimrod, wake up." There was no answer yet again and Groanin sighed heavily. He hated it when Nimrod didn't get out of bed. It was like he was the parent waking up a slepping child for school. Mr. Goanin slowly gripped the doorknob and turned it quietly. It opened revealing a large and extravagant room, with a four-post bed in the center of it. The butler slowly slid into the room and glided towards the bed.

Nimrod laid peacefully on his side holding a pillow to his chest. Groanin couldn't help but think how much of a sleeping child his master really did look like.

"Nimrod," said Groanin, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Time to get up."

A light groan was his only response. Groanin sighed again in frustration. He gripped the sheets of the bed and in one tug they were off the bed. Nimrod shuddered at the sudden coldness. His sleepy eyes began to open and a look of annoyance was clearly evident in them.

"Groanin," murmured Nimrod.

"Yes sir."

"Just a few more minutes, please." he begged. The old butler shook his head and walked over to the window. He tugged on a cord and the drapes opened bringing forth the morning's light.

"Sir, breakfast is ready downstairs and you must get out of bed, I say you must get out of bed." With that Groanin left the room and closed the door behind him.

Nimrod stayed sprawled out on the bed for a few more seconds before he heaved himself up. He sat at the edge of his bed staring at the clock. It was 8:10 in the morning.

"Time to start another day," sighed Nimrod as he trudged to his bathroom. He pulled out his toothbrush from the wall cabinet and proceeded with his usual morning ritual.

**1. Brush Teeth**

**2. Take a Shower**

**3. Dry Hair/Comb Hair**

**4. Get Dressed**

**5. Eat Breakfast**

For a djinn his mornings were extremely _mundane_.

As Nimrod finished brushing his teeth, he quickly started up the water for a nice shower. Steam began to pour through the glass doors and he began to strip out of his sleeping he was nude he stepped into the fog emitting from the shower. The water was scalding just the way he liked it. As a djinn he was able to stand extreme heat, it even gave he him energy. He hurriedly soaped up his body, shampooed his hair, and rinsed off. He was trying to be a good person and start conversing water. He thought of all the times he and Pandora had conserved water when they had '_GREEN_' showers together.

"Although we probably wasted more after with the amount of time we spent in there," he muttered to himself as he walked out of the shower. He carried on with his routine and began to dry his body and hair. Finally when his hair was as dried as he could get it pulled out his comb from the top left-hand drawer in the bathroom counter and began parting his hair to the left. Finally he strode back to his room and open a white door that lead to an extremely large walk-in closet a bit bigger than the one in Cairo. Nimrod picked out a bright red suit with a black tie and black dress shoes.

"That looks good, right?" he questioned himself staring at his reflection. He ran his hand down his tie to straighten it and then nodded his approval of the look.

He was down the stairs heading for the dining room in a few seconds, getting hungrier with each step. He quickly took his seat at the head of the table and looked down on his plated. Egg omelet and bacon. Nimrod loved bacon, absolutely loved it. Groanin sauntered into the room carrying a pot of tea and slowly poured it into Nimrod's cup.

"Thank you Groanin," chimed Nimrod happily as he dug into the omelet. Groanin nodded in silent acknowledgement.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Nimrod. He lightly sipped his tea and smiled broadly.

"You have nothing planned for the day, so I assume your are just staying home." stated Groanin. Nimrod shrugged in response.

"Good bacon," mumbled Nimrod as he tore off a piece and swallowed.

"Thank you sir," sighed Groanin as he sat down next to Nimrod and pulled out today's newspaper.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing today, I say what are you doing today?" he inquired. Nimrod cleared up the rest of plate and sipped his tea.

"I suppose I'll stay at home with you today," boomed Nimrod. Groanin rolled his eyes and placed his paper down on the table. Today he had no chores, nothing at all. Groanin had hoped Nimrod would, oh maybe go take Pandora to lunch or something. Leave him alone, let him relax.

"Sir maybe Ms. Pandora would you surprise her today. Maybe you spend the day with her?" suggested the butler.

"What Groanin sick of me after all these years?" smiled Nimrod. He got up from the table pushed in his chair and was off the his study.

"Well, actually yes." admitted Groanin in a hushed tone.

Nimrod burst open the doors of his study room. One of his most favorite rooms in his entire house. He plopped down into his large red armchair and picked up a book he had forgotten about. He started reading but soon found out why he forgotten about this book. It was dreadfully boring. Nimrod shut the book and placed it under the table next to his chair.

'What could I do today?' he thought to himself. A light bulb went off in his head. He could always talk with Groanin. True the butler didn't enjoy conversations much, but he still talked. Nimrod clapped his hands together joyfully and removed himself from the comfortable chair. He wandered out of the room and down the hall to the last room on the left. Groanin's room. Nimrod rarely goes in his room. It was the butler's private room, a place of peace and silence. Today Nimrod chose to forget about this and knocked on the door anyways.

**_'knock knock'_**

The calmness in the room was lost for Groanin. He sighed and trudged over to the door. He creaked it open and glared at Nimrod.

"Yes sir?"

"Hello Groanin are you up for a conversation?" inquired Nimrod.

"No sir," huffed the butler in response.

"Why not?"

"Sir, today I have nothing important to do. I was hoping for some peace and quite to read my paper." Mr. Groanin gestured over to the neatly folded newspaper on the night stand.

"Well, I'm home today Groanin why don't we talk have a friendly conversation for once."

"Sir with all do respect, I am your butler. I see you everyday, today I would like some time away from you." With that Groanin closed the door and returned to his paper.

Nimrod stood staring at the door not knowing what to do.


End file.
